ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonya (Mortal Kombat)
How Sonya joined the Tourney General of Earthrealm Special Forces, Sonya Blade is a beautiful, stern, tough-as-nails General. Sonya represents a very emancipated and headstrong woman, but for all her stubbornness and pride, she deeply cares about the lives of her friends and comrades. She has a long-standing enmity with the thug, Kano, who had murdered a former partner of hers, and stands for everything Sonya despises. She has also feuded with other Black Dragon members such as Jarek. While training with Cassie Cage, Sonya receives a report regarding an ex-Furious Five owl named Fenghuang blackmailing the Russian FSB forces. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Listens to her military radio. After the announcer calls her name Sonya does two punches, then a cartwheel towards the camera and says "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Special Attacks Energy Rings (Neutral) Clanging her wrists together, she sends out pink ring-like projectiles that would hit the opponent. Kiss (Side) Sonya blows a kiss that stuns the opponent by irritating their eyes. Note that this move won't work on anyone who is blind (Kenshi, Shew, etc.). Inverted Bicycle Kick (Up) Sonya rises into the air with a series of kicks to the opponent. Drone (Down) Sonya calls in a drone, which will float next to her until a command is given. If you press B, the drone shoots an overhead blast at the enemy to knock them down. Its lights get blue when performing this. Only hits close enemies. If you press B Side, the drone shoots homing electric energy at the enemy to knock them down. Its lights get blue when performing this. If you press B Down again, the drone flies straight at the enemy and explodes upon contact with them. Its lights get red while performing this. Poison Kiss (Hyper Smash) Based on her Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Fatality. Sonya exhales a mystical poisonous mist at her opponent (complete with Valentine hearts), causing him/her to choke and vomit food twice and blood once. While the opponent is distracted by the vomiting, Sonya then jumps in the air and crushes her opponent's head with her feet. Target Marked (Final Smash) Based on her first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Sonya shoves a smoke grenade into her opponent's mouth. Afterwards, she summons an attack drone with her wrist device. It shoots out a pair of lasers that cut off the opponent's arms and a rocket that homes onto the smoke marker, blowing up the head. The rest of the body then falls over. Bonus Costumes Mortal_kombat_x_sonya_alt_quick_release_by_datkofguy-d8owb0k-1-.png|Tournament Sonya Mortal-Kombat-X_Sonya_Blade_Motherland_Bio-1-.jpg|Motherland Sonya MKXKlasicsonya-1-.jpg|thumb|Klassic Sonya Mk9-sonya-blade.jpg|MK2011 Sonya Mksm_sonya_render.jpg|MKSM Sonya Tournament Sonya Sonya's first Bonus Costume is her Tournament costume from Mortal Kombat X. To unlock, clear Classic Mode with Sonya. After the defeat of Master Hand, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Sonya's Mortal Kombat tournament costume!" Then, highlight Sonya and press Minus. Motherland Sonya Sonya's second Bonus Costume is based on her Kold War Costume. to unlock, clear Beer Bottle Cut Level 3 with Sonya. After all bottles are cut open, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Tovarisch, you've gotten yourself Sonya's Motherland Costume. She's good in it, da?" Then, highlight Sonya and press Minus twice. Klassic Sonya Sonya's third Bonus Costume is based on her outfit from the very first Mortal Kombat game. To unlock, clear Ice Pillar Smash Level 3 with Sonya. After the ice pillars are smashed in two, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Sonya's got her Klassic costume back! Contragulations!" Then, highlight Sonya and press Minus thrice. MK2011 Sonya Sonya's fourth Bonus Costume is based on her appearance in Mortal Kombat 2011. To unlock, defeat Kinjin in Classic Mode with Sonya, then finish Classic Mode. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Sonya's Mortal Kombat 2011 costume, nice!" Then, highlight Sonya and press Minus four times. MKSM Sonya sonya's fifth Bonus Costume is based on her costume from Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. To unlock, kill 200 Smash Run enemies with Sonya Blade. After the Smash Run is over, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Sonya has now gotten her Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks costume ready for missions ahead!" Then, highlight Sonya and press Minus five times. Victory Animations #Sonya finds her communicator on the fritz, then taps it and sets it back to normal. She then puts her left hand out and says "Retirement, my ass." Then puts her hands on her hips. #*Sonya finds her communicator on the fritz, then taps it and sets it back to normal. She then puts her left hand out and says "Don't get in my way, Raiden." Then puts her hands on her hips. (Raiden victories only) #*Sonya finds her communicator on the fritz, then taps it and sets it back to normal. She then puts her left hand out and says "I expected more from a Briggs." Then puts her hands on her hips. (Jacqui victories only) #*Sonya finds her communicator on the fritz, then taps it and sets it back to normal. She then puts her left hand out and says "Lousy shot, aren't ya?" Then puts her hands on her hips. (Erron Black victories only) #Sonya contacts into her communicator and her officer says "Blade, report!" then Sonya says "Mission accomplished!" #Sonya salutes saying "Yes!" then puts her hands behind her back. #*Sonya salutes saying "Gonna choke you with that chain!" then puts her hands behind her back. (Scorpion victories only) #*Sonya salutes saying "Get with the program, Kiddo." then puts her hands behind her back. (Cassie Cage victories only) #*Sonya salutes saying "How's your blood taste?" then puts her hands behind her back. (Kano victories only) On-Screen Appearance Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "You look like shit." Special Quotes *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "You're a lover, not a fighter?" (When fighting Kung Lao) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Not evebn to protect Jacqui?" (When fighting Jax) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Why are you here, Kenshi?" (When fighting Kenshi) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Got questions for you, Kitana." (When fighting Kitana) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Taking you down, Scorpion." (When fighting Scorpion) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Special Forces vs. Lin Kuei?" (When fighting Sub-Zero or Frost) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Kitana's NOT your sister!" (When fighting Mileena) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Learned to fight yet, Takeda?" (When fighting Takeda) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Break any regulations today?" (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "At ease, Briggs." (When fighting Jacqui) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "You lost, Kung Jin?" (When fighting Kung Jin) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Gotcha' Shinnok!" (When fighting Shinnok) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "You're coming with me, in chains." (When fighting Kano or Fenghuang) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "What do you want, Cage?" (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "I'll shove 'em up your ass and fire." (When fighting Erron Black or col. Robert) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Time to pay the piper, Kang." (When fighting Liu Kang) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Any last words, Ermac?!" (When fighting Ermac) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "You DON'T mess with my daughter." (When fighting Kotal Kahn or Ozai) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Beat it, Reptile!" (When fighting Reptile) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "So much for diplomacy." (When fighting Ferra and Torr or Keiji) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Hope they like boot leather." (When fighting D'Vorah or Rikuo) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "You've gone too far, Raiden." (When fighting Raiden) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "You and me, right now!" (When fighting Quan Chi or Volga) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Goro, help us against Shinnok!" (When fighting Goro) *Sonya rapples down from a helicopter and says "Hold it, Tanya." (When fighting Tanya) Trivia *Sonya Blade's default rival is the former Furious Five owl, Fenghuang. Her second rival is a Velociraptor. *Sonya Blade shares her Japanese voice actress with Batgirl, Killer Frost, Vicky Rabbit, Pillow Featherbed, Lime and Matt. *Sonya Blade shares her French voice actress with Lady Deathstrike, Nyreen Kandros and Lucas. *Sonya Blade shares her German voice actress with Scizor, Allison Whittington, Cure Egret and Coraline. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume